The Ancient Pendant: Part 2
by Kirby 117
Summary: Will Ash Ketchum be able to save the world if his only source of power, the ancient pendant, is taken away.


**The Ancient Pendant: Part 2**   
  
AN:// Hello again. This is the second part to the Ancient Pendant trilogy. I hope you like it. Once again this is a clone copy of The Pendant: Part 2. If you would like to see the original, go to http://www.geocities.com/kirby_0813/the_pendant_home.html. Oh, if you see the word Oglob, it means Sentinal, and Lori means Misty. I don't know if I changed them all.   
  
**Prologue**  
  
December 5, 2009:  
  
Well * sniff *, the Sentinals got what they wanted. I found out that the Sentinals have two bases, one on Mt. Silver and one on Mt. Moon. As you know from reading my last journal entry, I was headed for Mt. Silver. Well, there was a base there, but it is only the Lower Command Base. The High Command Center is located in the core of Mt. Moon.   
  
However, the Lower Command Base is still very important to the Sentinals. It controlled the navy blue Sentinals. However, they only control armies of 1000 soldiers or less. There were many Sentinals at the LCB, which only meant that I had a lot of alien scum to kill.   
  
There is one bad thing about this though. Only one Sentinal survived. I guessed I lied when I said that I killed all of the Sentinals. Actually, it wasn't really a Sentinal, so maybe I didn't lie. Anyway, back on topic, this new enemy took back his precious item. Unfortunately for me, his precious item was my source of power, the Ancient Pendant. This means that the Sentinals are probably going to use the pendant to take over the world.   
  
The Sentinals are going to take the pendant to the High Command Center, I'm sure of it. That's not the least of my problems though. The only reason I was able to fight the Sentinals was because I wore the Pendant. Now I can't fight * sniff *.  
  
Here's my account of what happened after my last entry.   
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
September 19, 2008:  
  
I've always wanted to go to Ever Grande City. Well, I guess I didn't want to go in these conditions. Ever Grande was a mess. The Sentinals ran around, burning everything in sight. I activated both of my swords and ran straight to the heart of the city. That was a sight to behold.   
  
The whole city was roasting in flames. I ran deeper into the city. Cars were on fire and exploded. Dead people's burnt bodies littered the streets. Sentinals were hiding behind every corner and in every shadow. I walked over to the Pokemon League building, where I was ambushed.   
  
Luckily, I told Misty to stay outside of the destroyed city. Now, I didn't have to defend anyone. I was free to attack with so much ease.   
  
The Sentinals ran to me like a metal is pulled to a magnet. They fired a wave of lasers at me, but I deflected them all. I slashed at the herd of Sentinals, chopping off their arms, legs, and occasionally cutting them in half. Blood spewed everywhere. I gave the last Sentinal standing a very special surprise. I stabbed him in the face with one sword. His eyes opened wide in pain and agony. Then I pulled out my sword and slashed the Sentinal in half with my other sword. Blood splattered everywhere.  
  
I went back to get Misty and we ran straight out of town. We grabbed a boat and sailed away from Ever Grande City.  
  
A few days later, Misty and I started our long trip through the Johto Ocean. We sailed through the great sea. Occasionally, a Sentinal popped up, and I was forced to kill it. It took us a few days to go through the ocean, but we made it out.   
  
When we arrived on land, we walked for a little bit, headed to Mt. Silver. We then ended up Goldenrod City. Saving Goldenrod City was my toughest challenge yet. The Sentinals have obviously heard about me so they built a giant wall around the once busy city. Inside the wall were many Sentinals, an uncountable number. But something was different about them. They looked like they were all dead, every single one of them. They were growing a moldy-like substance on their bodies. Their flesh looked like it was deteriorating. There was only one fact that proved that they were not dead: they were moving.   
  
I climbed to the top of the wall and peered downwards. There were many more of the strange looking Sentinals. Then, a greenish-brown glow caught my attention. I was slowly moving towards the strange glow. However, I accidentally knocked over a stone and the mutated Sentinals looked up. However, instead of shooting me, they jumped up to the wall and tried to eat me.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
January 7, 2009:  
  
Luckily, I told Misty to stay behind again. The mutated Sentinals were much tougher to kill than the regular Sentinals. They were much faster and had better aim if they held a gun. However, most of them tried to bite me with their razor-sharp teeth. The part of these new Sentinals that worried me most was that after they have been sliced, they somehow regenerated. However, after a couple more slices, they died permanently.   
  
After I killed about a hundred Sentinals, I started to worry about Misty. What if the mutated Sentinals got to her? I peered over the wall to see if she was all right. Well, she wasn't. Five mutated Sentinals surrounded her, about to bite. I jumped down the wall and sliced the Sentinals. I kept on slicing the bodies to make sure they were dead.   
  
After that, I jumped back up and killed the rest of the mutated beasts. How did they get that way? I realized that it probably had something to do with that strange glow. I looked back over, but the glow was gone. I walked through the ruined city, looking for both helpless civilians and the glow. Then a gray figure caught my attention. There was a Sentinal looking down an ally with a worried look on its face. Suddenly, a small greenish-brown jellyfish looking creature floated to the Sentinals. The Sentinal screamed as the strange creature plunged its long green tentacles in the Sentinal's head. The creature disappeared and the Sentinal just stood there. The Sentinal's flesh started to deteriorate. Then, the mutated Sentinal looked over at me and jumped at me. I stabbed the Sentinal where the jellyfish like creature disappeared. There was a high-pitched squeal and the mutated alien died.   
  
So, the sources of the mutated Sentinals are the strange jellyfish looking creatures. Well, I don't know there names, but I'm gonna call them "Zombies."  
  
But why do they attack the Sentinals. Before I was able to answer my question, I turned around to a giant wall of Zombies. I backed up and started slicing them, but they kept increasing in number. However, they were very easy to kill. One slice and they died. There was just so many of them. That was the only problem. (AN:// If you played the game Halo for X-box, the Zombies are like the Flood)  
  
In a few minutes, I was able to destroy all of the Zombies. I finally knew their purpose. Zombies are used as parasites. They attach themselves to whatever they find. Then they take over the body and use it to their advantage. I just hope they don't get inside of me, or the hope of life on Earth will be lost forever.   
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
January 7, 2009:  
  
Well, there were no survivors. I scoured the city, not only looking for survivors, but looking for Zombies also. I found one last group and destroyed it. I didn't think that the Zombies resided anywhere else, which is why the Sentinals built the wall. I think they wanted to keep the Zombies in a confined area. I was going to originally tear down the wall, but I didn't want to take any chances. I sliced a little hole in the wall and left the city. Little did I know that there was one Zombie left, and that one Zombie escaped Goldenrod City and multiplied quickly.  
  
Lori and I left the city, killing off any Sentinals that we met. These Sentinals were regular, so they were much easier to kill.   
  
Nine months since we left the Goldenrod City, Misty and I arrived at Mt. Silver. I activated my swords and scanned the area. It was barren, with no trees or anything. We walked around the mountain, looking around for the base. After our second hour of walking, a lone Sentinal attacked us. However, instead of killing it, I captured it and interrogated it. He told us everything because he was so frightened by my skills. He told us where the Sentinal's base is.   
  
The Sentinal's base was supposedly located directly in the middle of the mountain. I decided to take the captured Sentinal with me, so it won't tell anyone that I'm coming.  
  
  
  
The Sentinal's name is Killin Evreywon. He gave me directions to the Sentinals' base. He said that it was heavily guarded. He also told me about the history of the Zombies. He says they are unnamed creatures that take over another creature's body and mind. The Zombies are not capable of attacking in their jellyfish form. Instead, thy take on a life form's body and uses it to attack. There are three types of Zombies: the Viral Form, the Attacking Form, and the Epidemic Form. They all have different functions. The Viral Form Zombies are the small jellyfish looking ones. They then take over the body of another creature and quickly transforms them into one of the other two forms. The Attacking Form can only attack. It cannot take over another creature's body. The Sentinals that I saw in Goldenrod City were really Attacking Form Zombies. The Epidemic Form is capable of attacking, but it mainly transforms another life form into a Zombie form. The Epidemic Form Zombie is stronger than the Viral Form Zombie.   
  
This specific Sentinal knows a lot of stuff. It knew why the Sentinals were attacking me specifically. Long ago, the Sentinal's predecessors attacked an ancient kingdom here on Earth. They found out about a great wizard with an awesome source of power. That source of power was the Pendant. The Sentinals wanted the Pendant. However, the Wizard hid the Pendant, and the Sentinals never found it.   
  
Years later, the predecessors still couldn't find the Pendant. Thusly, they created a new type of creature. Those creatures would be used to find the Pendant. However, a lab accident occurred, but the creatures were still created. When the gates were opened to release the creatures, the Sentinals were attacked. The creatures were the Zombies. Reinforcements came to the attacked the Zombies. They burned down the lab facility and destroyed the Zombies. The Zombies that weren't shot were burned alive. However, one Zombie survived the fire in the lab. That Zombie multiplied and created the Zombie population today.   
  
So that's why the Sentinals attacked my school. They knew where the Pendant was and sent armies of Sentinals to attack it.   
  
The Sentinal also told me that the Zombie hid on the planet Earth, in the sewers of Goldenrod City. After the Sentinals learned that it was hiding there, they built a wall around the city to keep it from escaping. However, the Zombie's population increased and they were able to break free.   
  
Just as Killin finished his tale of the history of the Zombies, a large group of Sentinals rose over the horizon. They raised their laser pistols and fired, not at me, but at Killin Evreywon. He was shot square in the forehead and he died. The Sentinals then took aim at Lori and me.   
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
November 25, 2009: (AN:// Remember, its been nine months since they left Goldenrod City)  
  
The Sentinals fired at Misty and me. However, I was able to deflect the lasers right back at them. Most of the Sentinals fell to the ground dead. When the remaining Sentinals lined up for another shot, another group of Sentinals came to their aid. They kept firing at me, and I kept deflecting. They died very slowly. I killed twenty, and forty more came. After I killed about a hundred Sentinals, a wave of Zombies came. The wave included two types of Zombies: The Attacking Form Zombies and the Epidemic Form Zombies.   
  
The Attacking Form Zombies jumped at us and shot at us. However, I stabbed them with my beam swords. However, the Epidemic Form Zombies were the real threat. They created Viral Form Zombies from their tentacles. Their tentacles then grew back and they grabbed guns of the dead Sentinals lying on the ground. One Epidemic Form Zombie could hold a dozen guns. There were at least twenty Epidemic Form Zombies in the area. The Viral Form Zombies changed the remaining Sentinals into more Epidemic Form Zombies. It was impossible to kill them. I stopped stabbing and shooting, and started to run away. Misty tagged along.   
  
As we were running, a Zombie grabbed onto Misty. She let out a loud scream of terror and I spun around to face her. I activated one of my swords and sliced off the monster's tentacle. The Zombie screamed in agony and pain. Of course! I had to slice off their tentacles. I activated my other sword and started slicing off other tentacles. In about half an hour, I had all the tentacles sliced off. When they were defenseless, I sliced them in half. I finally defeated the Epidemic Form Zombies.   
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
December 3: 2009:  
  
Misty and I have been searching the catacombs of Mt. Silver for many days, looking for the base. It was very dark and the catacombs were infested with Sentinals and Zombies. However, my beam swords lit the halls and I could easily spot the Sentinals and Zombies.   
  
After about an hour of walking, Misty and I spotted a faint glow in the distance. We ran to it, since it seemed that there were no Sentinals or Zombies around. We arrived at the opening and saw it, the base that we were looking for. However, on the wall, I read a sign that said "Lower Command Center." Crap, this base wasn't important. I looked around. There were a lot of Sentinals though. Most of them were blue. Well, this base commanded the Navy Blue Sentinals, which control armies with only 1000 Sentinals or less. That means that there is another base that controls the huge Sentinals.   
  
Well, this was still a Sentinilian base, so I decided to destroy it. I told Misty to hide somewhere, and she did. I charged into the large chamber, and the Sentinals attacked me. I blocked back lasers that came bounding to me from every direction. I However, I killed all of the Sentinals in the large chamber and charged into the base. There were a ton of Sentinals in the base as well. I killed them all with ease. I charged through the halls, killing off any Sentinals that showed themselves to me. When I finally reached the core of the base. I froze in my tracks.  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
December 4: 2009:  
  
Standing in front of me was a transparent form of what seemed to be an old man. He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a good kind of smile. It was kind of evil. The man whistled and a large group of Sentinals came into the room and aimed there guns at me.   
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" the old man said, still smiling evilly. It grabbed the pendant and looked at it. "I haven't seen this gem in a long time," he said. I think I finally understood it all. The old man was the wizard who created the pendant. He poured his heart and soul in it, which must have kept him alive. He looked at me. "I think I'll take back what is mine now," he said to me. Before I could argue, the wizard took the pendant from me. In a second, I shrank a little and lost my beam swords. The wizard looked at the pendant, then at me, then laughed. "I'll be leaving now, KILL HIM!" he shouted at the Sentinals. In a flash, the wizard was gone. The Sentinals all looked at me, and aimed their guns for my head."  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
December 4: 2009:  
  
I backed up towards the wall behind me. I knew I was going to die, there was no hope for me. BOOSH! I closed my eyes and waited to die. Nothing happened. BOOSH! I opened my eyes. I wasn't dead yet. I looked around. Two Sentinals were on the floor dead. The others were confused. Then, Misty popped out from behind a rock and shot another Sentinal. The Sentinals all fired at her, but she ducked in time. I secretly grabbed a gun and shot some more Sentinals. There were only ten left now. The Sentinals fired at me and Misty. I easily dodged the bullets and shot some more Sentinals. Five left. I ran to Misty's side and fired at more Oglobs. Two left. When I met up with Misty, I shot another Sentinal. One left. "May I?" Misty asked. "Mmmhmmm," I replied. Misty took aim at the remaining Sentinal. BOOSH! Misty's eyes shot open. I looked behind me. A lone Sentinal was standing there with a gun in his hand. I was on the verge of tears. BOOSH! BOOSH! I shot the two Sentinals and sat down by Misty. She was breathing, but her heart wasn't beating right.  
  
"Ash," Misty called out to me quietly, "there, is some...something that I wan...want to ask of y...you. Save the world Ash. Do it for me. There is ano...another thing that I want to tell you. Ever sin...since I fish...fished you out of the river, I have had feel...feelings for you. Ash, before I go, I want to you to know that I love...love...that I love..." Misty's body went limp in my arms. I started to cry. I carried Misty's body outside, grabbed a gun, and shot the core of the base, destroying it. Supposedly, all of the navy blue Sentinals were dead now and so were there armies.   
  
**Epilogue**  
  
December 5, 2009:  
  
I have carried Misty's body to the first patch of grass I saw. I laid it down in a stone shelter that I built. I was extremely sad. I knew what Misty was going to say, but I really wanted to hear her complete it. I whispered "I love you too" to her as I closed the chamber. I set up a camp near Misty's grave and thought about what I was going to do. Maybe I'll just give up and die. Or maybe if I join the Sentinals, they will spare my life. I no longer had the Pendant, so how would I win. Now my heart was broken because Misty was dead. All my hope was given up. No. I must destroy the Sentinals. It was Misty's final wish. Maybe she will rest in peace if I save the world. Yes, I would save the world, for Misty. Somehow, I will find a way to win.  
  
AN:// Well, wasn't that sad. I thought it was. Did you like it though. Please review it. Oh, if you liked this story, you may like the original Pendant story. Go to   
  
http://www.geocities.com/kirby_0813/the_pendant_home.html. I just started an art contest that you can enter for it. 


End file.
